Marcas matutinas
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Licht siempre dejaba marcas de ángel en su espalda, su piel morena se teñía de garras largas y rojizas, por lo que pensó egoístamente que era equitativo dejarle unas cuántas a él también. (Mahiru x Licht) (Contenido R-18)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido un poco subido de tono, homosexuales, homosexuales por siempre y temática de omegaverse.

* * *

 **Marcas en la mañana.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Se frotó la cara cuándo el tinte matutino le pegó con todas sus fuerzas, Mahiru se levantó ligeramente bostezando, y al mirar a un costado, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada voluntaria al esclarecer mejor el cuerpo acobijado que descansado a un costado.

Observó fascinado el rostro adormilado de su esposo, acomodando con paciencia los mechones rebeldes que se colaban para la frente, sonrió, Licht era hermoso al dormir. Le hacía justicia a su seudónimo de ángel.

—Buenos días …—saludó el amoroso Alpha a su omega, éste responde con un refunfuño y con la mano estrellándose contra su cara. Licht nunca se levantaba de buen humor, Mahiru en cambio rió contra la piel que le presionaba, se encontraba demasiado feliz obsequiándole un beso entre los pulgares y susurrándole te amo en cada encuentro.

—Buenos días —respondió el pianista adormilado, tallándose el ojo izquierdo.

El castaño aprehendió la mano de Licht entre sus dedos y volviéndola su prisionera depositó un ósculo en las yemas, en el dorso y ligeramente sobre los nudillos, descendiendo con besos hasta arrinconar con sus labios el anillo dorado que posaba en el dedo anular. Sonrió al recordar que ellos estaban casados y podían consumar actos como éstos.

Licht siempre dejaba marcas de ángel en su espalda, su piel morena se teñía de garras largas y rojizas, por lo que pensó egoístamente que era equitativo dejarle unas cuántas a él también.

Que la gente mirará que ese moreno de cuerpo de infarto ya tenía un alpha y era él. El mundo podía mirar a Licht, pero jamás tocarlo.

El morocho casi le proporciona una patada en sus defensas cuándo Mahiru extendió el brazo hacia su dirección, estrellando su boca de nuevo contra el dorso y ahora marcando un camino de besos húmedos por todo la longitud hasta llegar a sus bocas.

Se besaron con cierta lentitud en lo que se saboreaban del otro, entremezclando los alientos precipitados porqué se recibieron tan temprano. Mahiru sosteniendo a Licht por la espalda y éste ciñendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shirota. Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a frotarse inconscientes, el Alpha se separó de su sonrosada y bonita boca, depositando otro contacto superficial.

Cambió el camino hacia su mejilla, mordiendo un poco más fuerte su barbilla, Licht no se quejó, pero si tentó ésta.

—Detente.

—No puedo …Hueles tan bien —y en eso no existía una mentira. Mahiru cayó en la tentación matutina que expedía el aroma de Licht. Como un Alpha para él era tan fácil que alguien como Licht despertará sus instintos, lo incitará a perderse a un deseo carnal de querer tenerlo contra la cama y empezar a anudar dentro de su cuerpo, guiado por esa naturaleza de procreación.

—Licht …—llamó a su oído, sin dejar de repartir caricias por la espalda, recorriéndole con la misma calma como si estuviese acariciando una muñeca de porcelana, éste gruñe en respuesta, no le gustaba ser tratado como una doncella, era un Omega no tenía tetas, pero Mahiru sabe que lo está escuchando, por lo que vuelve reír y esta vez, se dispone a continuar —¿Has pensado en tener bebés?

Su voz se volvió grave y se mordió el labio para que ésta no se volviese más extraña, no pensaba que el aroma de Licht lo intoxicará con sus más bajos y carnales impulsos.

Pero no se detiene, aún sigue firme ante la premisa, por el hecho de que Licht lo está volviendo loco, su aroma es tan exorbitante que quisiera hundir su nariz en su piel todo el día. Necesita marcarlo como suyo, anudarse dentro de él y completar ese vínculo, seguir los primitivos deseos que anhelan sus cuerpos.

Mahiru se aprovechó de su distracción y se coló entre las piernas de Licht, empezando a recorrer con su boca el cuello. A pesar de los instintos bestiales que habitan en el Alpha, todavía lo trata con cariño, puesto que le llena de besos en la cabeza, en la nariz y en las mejillas. Licht odia ese tipo de contactos, pero porqué es Shirota puede soportarlos, aunque sea un poco.

—¡Ah! —un gemido se deslizó con los dientes que mordisqueaban su piel con fuerza, masticándola como si de un dulce se tratase.

Estaba pensando realmente molerlo a patadas, ahora que lo pensaba con mejor claridad.

Mahiru estaba ansioso y con una mano libre acariciaba traviesamente el muslo pálido, su aliento excitado colisionaba contra la tez que temblaba, excitándose por aquel perfume de caramelo y los gemidos involuntarios. Iba a aumentar de nivel al querer mordisquear de nuevo, esta vez por la zona del rosado pezón, sin embargo, sus planes han sido frustrados y aquellos ojos cafés se abrieron en un gesto adolorido y un grito nada masculino que explotó de su garganta.

—Te dije que te detuvieras —añadió con desdén, dejando que Mahiru rodará por la cama hasta caer de bruces en la alfombra. Alejándose de su Alpha, Licht se cubrió la boca, percibiendo lo enloquecido que se puso su corazón y lo ansioso que estaba su cuerpo. La piel todavía latía por el toque de Mahiru, se sorprendía la influencia que tenía su Alpha con él.

—¿Te vas a poner a llorar? Eres un Alpha muy llorón —Licht cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, Mahiru aún seguía lloriqueando y sobándose sus genitales, con ligeras lagrimas asomándose por su rostro miró a Licht reclamándole.

¡Claro que sí le dolía! Se arrepentía, Licht no era el omega más lindo. Solamente era hermoso al dormir, cuándo despertaba se tornaba realmente violento y demoledor de genitales.

Mahiru miró a Licht que aún estaba de brazos enredados sobre la cama, entonces, de pronto los refunfuños de sus labios sobre su violencia se tornaron en una mueca de alegría junto a esa mirada de enamorado. Con el brillo filtrándose a través de la ventana, Mahiru notó que las marcas que impregnó en su Omega ahora lustraban orgullosas, se quedaban como pequeñas huellas rojas que adornaban sobre su blanca piel. A Licht le quedaba el tono rosado, sonrió triunfal. El moreno se extrañó por aquel cambio drástico que se domeñó en el rostro de su esposo, inclinando su cabeza no dudó en preguntarle:

—¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada.

 **Notas finales.**

Mahiru perdió al Mahiru Jr, pero podemos decir que al menos lo marcó como suyo, sorry Mahiru, Licht no te dará bebés tan fácil uwu.


End file.
